Close To You
by hearoelligreen
Summary: Brittany never had the chance to tell Santana,her best friend, how much she loves her because Santana's greatest love has always been Sebastian, a classmate who protected her from bullies back in grade school. Brittany now has to decide- will she let Santana be happy with her Prince Charming or will she fight for the love that she kept for 18 years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO, This is my first time to write a BRITTANA fanfic. English is not my first language so I expect a lot of errors in this story. Well, if ever I got good reviews, I think I will continue writing. That's all.:)**

"_Britt! Come back here!" an 8-year old Santana swinging on a tree yells for Brittany, her bestfriend, who is now heading towards the river. This place has been their favorite hang-out spot._

"_You're so slow San, I thought that Hispanics like you are adventurous. How come that you didn't even know how to climb down a tree?"_

"_Instead of complaining how slow I am, why don't you just help me here!"_

"_Dora!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Dora can't climb down a tree, Dora can't climb down a tree. Why don't you call Boots?'"_

"_Ugh! You're in so much trouble Brittany Susan Peirce!" Santana sprinted towards Brittany after getting down that enormous tree, ready to punish her bestfriend for not helping her._

"_You're a man, trapped in a girl's body that's why you climbed down that easily." _

"_Ooh, look who's talking now. Dora!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_You're just annoyed because I'm better and faster than you." Brittany teased Santana, walking backwards, but she slipped on a rock and fell on the river_

"_Britany!"_

* * *

"Nick, please bring this flowers to Mr. Smith."

"Yes, Ms. Lopez"

"And Nick, you're late, it's the third time this week."

"Sorry Ms. Lopez, won't happen again."

Santana nodded which signaled Nick to go. She then glanced at the whole venue, everything is well set. The party that she organized- well, she and Brittany organized will soon start. They started their own business together, Events Organizer where Brittany is the official photographer. Her deep thoughts was interrupted by a flash of light.

"Hey, watcha thinking?" Brittany popped out of nowhere.

"Don't waste your precious camera film on me."

"Aww, San is angry." Brittany hugged Santana from behind and started making baby talks.

"Me? Angry? Oh no, I'm just saying that you should not waste your film on something that's not important or to your bestfriend who just—"

"Saved my life 10 years ago." The blonde added who just rolled her eyes and turned to the birthday celebrant away from Santana.

* * *

Surprisingly, the party ended early, they are now heading home using Brittany's car. Santana turned the radio on and began singing on a familiar song.

"_There's nothing I won't try, just to make you mine. To get a little closer, would be so divine."_

"Aren't you getting tired on that song?" Brittany said, still focusing on the road.

"No, It's like Sebastian was singing it for me." Santana said a little too dreamily.

"Singing for you? Oh please San, I bet that guy doesn't even remember you."

"I'm sure he'll remember me, he's my first love and first love never dies."

"Puppy love San, puppy love is different from first love."

"And why would I be jealous? He's not even my type." Brittany exclaimed.

Santana knew that Brittany doesn't like Sebastian. No, Brittany is not into boys. But she doesn't care, they were bestfriends and they trust each other, and besides she is 99.9% sure that Brittany treats her and loves her as a friend and a sister. With the thoughts of Sebastian's voice, Santana eventually fell asleep.

"We're home!" Brittany yelled and noticed that the Latina is sleeping soundly on the passenger seat. She stared at the sleeping Latina for a while and snatched her camera at the backseat of her car. She won't miss this opportunity to take a photo of such a beautiful thing beside her.

"Wake up San!" Brittany yelled once again, this time directly on Santana's ear and quickly ran out of the car.

Santana was awoken by a sharp voice on her ear "I hate you Britt!" she responded, a little groggy from the sleep but still managed to chase the mischievous blonde.

Upon entering the house. They both saw Marie, her younger sister, with some guy who's name she can't remember.

"Oh, Hi Sanny, Hi Britt." Marie greeted and pointed to the man beside her "Do you remember Vince, Sanny?"

"Good Evening." The man named Vince also greeted them who was obviously nervous.

"Good evening, It's already late don't you think?" Santana replied with her one eyebrow raised.

"I-uhm, uh, good night!" just like that and Vince was already out of sight.

"Sanny! Why do you have to do that! You always scare him away!" Marie said after Vince left.

"It's already late Marie and it's not right to entertain boys inside our house at this time, you know that."

"B-but Sanny."

"No buts, now get inside."

Brittany just witnessed the other side of Santana when it comes to her family, specially her sister Marie."Whoa San that's really mean."

"It's not—"

"Mija, Brittany, you're already here." Their conversation was interrupted when Alicia Lopez suddenly came. Before they could say a word, the older Latina added "Get inside, dinner's ready."

* * *

"Carlos, your daughter's here."

"Santana, Brittany, how was your day?" Carlos Lopez said while grilling steak at their backyard.

"Hi dad, It's fine, me and Brittany made that party awesome, as usual." Santana said cockily.

"How 'bout a family picture?'" Brittany suggested and fixed her camera on her tripod.

Since Brittany is living al0one on her own apartment, she usually stays at Santana's. Carlos and Alicia treats her as their own daughter. Sometimes she sleeps, eat lunch or dinner there. The Lopez' residence is like her own home and the people there are like her own family.

"This steak is really delicious Mr.L"

"That's enough Britt, dad will love you more than he loves me if you keep on praising his steak." Santana grinned.

"Well Brittany, you're good at taking pictures, don't you think it's time to make your own business?" Alicia changed the subject.

"That's what I've been telling her mom, but she's too afraid to take the risk." Santana whined.

"I'm fine with this job San, and besides, are you getting tired of seeing this face every day?"

"It's not like that Britt, but you have to try something new. Who knows, one day you'll become famous, rich and—"

"Just like Sebastian." Brittany completed.

'Yeah, just like Sebastian, make your own dream." Santana said, now imagining Sebastian.

Brittany just shake her hear on how Santana managed to squeeze Sebastian in any conversation they have.

After dinner, Brittany bid good bye to the family and went home, back to her lonely apartment.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue this or what? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Naya Rivera won 2 titles in ALMA awards. Yay also coz I thought that my story won't have any reviews. I apologize again for errors in grammar or spelling. Big thanks for those who were reading this story.**

That evening, after arriving at her apartment, Brittany immediately checked her phone for unattended calls. She was surprised when she saw 7 missed calls, all from her uncle Steven. Thinking it was something important, she called her uncle Steven back. After only a few rings, a deep, old voice answered her.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, Uncle, It's me Brittany."

"Oh, Brittany." Steve answered, recognizing his niece's voice.

"Is there something you need?"

"Right, I was wondering if maybe you could go to Cedric's photo exhibit. He's been bugging me all day to call you."

Cedric was her 16 year old cousin, son of her Uncle Steven. Their family is famous in the field of photography but Brittany is not that close to her relatives even if before her parents died in a car accident. Cedric was probably the closest to her.

"Cedric? Uh-uhm I can't" Brittany said nervously

"Brittany, that would mean a lot to him."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't."

"Why? because you're insecure? C'mon Brittany, don't let your own insecurities ruin you. There are many opportunities around you. You're a good photographer, you know that, it runs in our blood."

"I said I'm not going!" Brittany shouted

"B-Brittany?"

"Just tell Cedric that I'm sick and I'd just send him my gift." She added before Steven could say anything. She heard a deep sigh on the other line.

"Bye Steven, good night." Brittany finished their conversation and turned off her phone. It's not that she didn't like her relatives. She just don't want anybody to tell her what she has to do except for Santana, and she also didn't want living on their shadow. She wants to make her own name in that industry. That night, Brittany slept with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sunday morning, Santana is still lying on her bed watching MTV. She almost jumped out of her bed when she saw the music video of Sebastian in the song "This I Swear".

* * *

"_Dora! Dora! Dora!'" Santana was surrounded by 5 of her classmates._

"_Stop it!" she screamed, tears are flowing from her eyes._

"_Go back to your country Dora! You don't belong here" one of the boys said. She don't know how long she was sitting there, crying while her classmates are still teasing her, throwing crumpled papers at her. She didn't knew that kids here are so mean._

"_Hey, what are you doing, leave her alone!" She heard another voice shouted and her classmates ran away quickly._

"_Santana, are you okay? What did they do to you?" she heard the voice again, sensing that the bullies are already gone, she looked up at the boy who was now kneeling In front of her._

"_Sebastian?"_

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_No, I'm fine, you don't have to do that." Santana sniffed._

"_Nah, Its nothing."_

"_Thanks, but I know they'll come back and tease me again later when you're gone." Sebastian just stared at her, thinking of something. He then reached for a dog tag with a musical note pendant inside his shirt._

"_Here, take this, they know it's mine. They won't hurt you if they see that because they know I'm gonna kick their butts if they do that to you again." Sebastian explained._

_Santana just stared at the dog tag, not knowing what to say._

"_Hey, stop crying, c'mon I'll take you home." Sebastian told her with a smile._

* * *

Santana snapped back in the reality when she heard that the song was already over and some VJ was currently talking about some singer who will have a tour/concert soon. When she heard Sebastian's name, she turned the volume of the TV up.

"You heard that right folks, Sebastian Smythe will have a concert in his hometown Lima, Ohio for the promo of his first album…"

Santana didn't hear the next thing that the VJ was saying, she just grab her bag and stormed out of her room.

* * *

Brittany was awaken by a loud bang on her apartment door. Still in pajamas, she walked up to the door wondering who the hell in this world will visit her at this time of the day.

"Brittany, open up! It's goddamn 7 in the morning, wake up!" the girl behind the door shouted. By the sound of the voice, she already knew it was Santana.

"What?!" Brittany asked when she opened the door, trying to sound annoyed, even if she was really annoyed.

"Guess who will come here, oh my god Britt, I could die already!"

"Oh god San, Jesus Christ is coming?" Brittany asked wide-eyed. _Is it the end of the world? I hope not, I haven't even tell Santana that—_

Santana ignored her friend's ridiculous guess. "Sebastian!"

"Really?!" Brittany replied a little to sarcastically. She even jumped up and down like a girl who just had her first Barbie doll to match her sarcasm.

"Great! You came here and disturbed me from my sleep just to say that Sebastian is coming here." Brittany added dryly and let her body drop in her bed.

"Of course, and besides its already late in the morning Britt."

"Yeah right, what do you want to do now Santana?"

"I'm gonna see him."

"Oh, okay, go now and let me sleep some more."

"And you're going with me."

"What?! Hell to the no Santana, why do I have to witness your reunion with him?"

"Well Miss Pierce, Do I have to remind you that I saved your ass from drowning 10 years ago?"

"Okay! Okay! Stop right there." Brittany said, raising both of her arms in defeat.

"Good."

"So what's the plan?" Brittany can't believe the power of the Latina over her.

Meanwhile, Santana just answered her friend with a grin that Brittany knew very well. _Oh boy, what the hell did I just put myself in to?_

**A/N: I never thought that someone would waste their time in reading this. I really appreciate it. And oh by the way, I based this story from a Filipino movie "Close To You". Okay till next time, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I apologize again for errors in grammar and spelling.:)**

Both of them are on the car, Brittany's car, they were on the way to a mall where Sebastian is having a mall tour. Suddenly, they saw a van that is followed by a lot of patrol cars.

"Brittany! That's Sebastian's car. Follow that!" Santana yelled.

"But its red light San, that means we have to stop. Are you absent when this was thought in school?"

"I don't care, just follow those patrol cars." Santana said and pushed Brittany, Brittany accidentally stepped onto the gas pedal that made their car out of control followed by a lot of honking from other cars.

"Sorry, sorry." Brittany yelled, popping her head out of the car.

"Brittannny! Faster, follow that car!" Santana repeated. But before they could get out of the traffic jam that they made, a traffic enforcer stopped them.

"There you have it San, a police." Brittany exclaimed and let her head drop at the steering wheel.

* * *

"It's your fault Britt, if you weren't too slow, we should've arrive at the mall earlier." Santana scolded Brittany after they went out on the police station for violating traffic rules.

"Me?! It wasn't my fault. You pushed me!" Brittany countered. They are now driving to the mall. Neither of them talked until they get there.

The mall is very crowded at that day. Santana pulled Brittany in the middle of the crowd, trying to get a better spot near the stage where Sebastian and the Warblers are currently singing their final song.

"Sebastian!" Santana yelled but obviously, Sebastian couldn't see her because she was in the middle of that wild crowd, jumping, screaming, crowd, trying to get Sebastian's attention while he kept on singing, occasionally winking at the girls in front of the stage.

"Okay! That was our final song for tonight, thank you for coming! See you guys in New York for our next mall tour!" Sebastian said while waving at his screaming fans.

Santana had an idea, she raised the dog tag that Sebastian gave her. But when she raised her hand, Sebastian was already gone, escorted by a lot of bodyguards.

* * *

Brittany and Santana are on the shed, resting and waiting for the rain to stop so they could get in to the car.

"Until when are you going to follow Sebastian, San?" Brittany broke the silence.

"Until the end of time." Santana answered dramatically.

"Hey Britt. I heard that New York sells the most delicious bagels in the world."

"So?"

"Wait here San, I'm gonna get the car." Brittany added

"Uhm- we could go there, have a vacation, only the two of us." Santana said, now joining Brittany in the rain.

Brittany knew Santana very well, she only wants to go to New York so she could see Sebastian.

"Please, please , please." Santana pouted.

"Okay fine. We're going to New York."

"Yay! I knew you couldn't resist me. Faster Britt, I'm already wet." Santana squealed.

"I told you to wait on the shed." _Pause_ "Wait, you are what?" Brittany asked with a playful smirk. But Santana just smacked her shoulders and leaned in closer to Brittany who is now using her jacket as an umbrella while fiddling with her car keys. Both of them giggled in the rain.

* * *

That morning, Brittany booked two tickets to New York. They are now waiting in line in the airport when Santana saw the Warblers in the line next to them.

"Brittany, look it's the Warblers."

Brittany looked at the direction where Santana was pointing "I don't see Sebastian there San."

"Of course he's there, silly, maybe he's just a little late. C'mon let's go."

"San, we can't transfer to another—" Before she could finish, Santana was already gone, talking to some guy in the counter, asking if she could transfer to the plane where she saw the Warblers.

"There's only one more seat available here Britt, so I guess I'll see you in New York!" Santana said while going to the next line, leaving Brittany.

* * *

Brittany can't believe that Santana left her. She's now sitting with an old lady, who's talking non-stop since she helped her carry the lady's bag.

"Hey, are you even listening?" the old lady who's name is Carmen asked her.

"Uh-yes. You said that you and your childhood sweetheart meet again after 30 years and now you are going to New York so you can live together." Brittany answered half-heartedly.

"That's right. So tell me about your love life."

Brittany was about to answer Carmen's question when some of the passengers started screaming.

"Sebastian!"

Brittany heard one of the flight attendants screamed and then she saw Sebastian, entering the plane alone and take the seat in n front of her.

_So if Sebastian is here, it means that the plane where Santana transferred was— _her thoughts were interrupted when Carmen asked her. "Who is he?"

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." Brittany answered and smiled inwardly.

The rest of the trip is not that boring. Carmen keeps on asking her about her love life and she answered her honestly, saying that she is in love with her best friend but doesn't have the guts to tell her what she feels. She also told Carmen about all of their Sebastian-chase. She don't know why but she feels at ease at sharing her story to Carmen. Before they landed in New York, they asked for each other's contact number so they could still be in touch.

"Call me anytime, I'm interested with that love story of yours."

"Yes grandma. I'll give you an update." Brittany replied and waved at Carmen.

* * *

"Not one word Britt." Santana said when they meet outside the airport.

"What? I'm just going to tell you where Sebastian was going next." Brittany smirked and showed the Latina the hotel address where Sebastian is going to have a press conference and autograph signing.

Santana didn't waste any second and started calling a cab. When they arrived at the hotel, she didn't even bother bringing her own bags.

"Come on Britt! I'm going to kill you if I don't see Sebastian again."

"Will you just help me here, your bags are so heavy." Brittany said but Santana just ignored her and went straight inside the hotel. When they entered the hotel lobby, all they see was some of the utility, cleaning the place up.

"He-he's gone." Santana said and turned to Brittany.

"They already left." She added, tears are starting to form in her eyes.

Brittany smiled evilly but her smile quickly faded when she saw that the Latina was already crying. Brittany was happy that Sebastian wasn't there but seeing the Latina crying broke her heart into million pieces.

Santana is still crying, facing Brittany while the blonde just stared at her. Suddenly, Brittany heard the elevator ding and saw Sebastian coming out. Her mind is battling whether she should tell Santana what she was seeing or not.

"Look, there's Sebastian." Brittany said but Santana just glared at her.

"What?! You think I'm joking?" she added and pointed over Santana's shoulder.

Santana turned and saw Sebastian only a meter away in front of her.

"Sebastian!' Santana yelled but Sebastian just took a quick glance at her and shot a practiced oh-hey-you're-a-fan smile and continued walking.

"Sebastian!" Santana repeated and ran towards Sebastian, as she was running the heel of her shoe broke and the next thing she knew is that she was facing the floor.

Sebastian turned around when he heard a loud thud, then she saw the girl who was calling him a minute ago, kneeling on the floor, trying to get up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked

Santana was mentally cursing the heel of her shoe._Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Then she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian?" she exclaimed.

"Do you remember me?"

Sebastian knitted his eyebrows. Obviously, Sebastian didn't recognize her. _It's now or never Santana. _She said to herself. She reached for the dog tag in her neck, clutched it very tightly and show it to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at the dog tag with a musical note pendant. Finally, his face lightens up, noe remembering the girl who was in front of him and staring at him hopefully.

"Santana?"

**A/N: So Santana and Sebastian finally met, poor Brittany. I'm gonna update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews. Have a great day!****Don't forget to watch Glee tomorrow. Britney 2.0.:))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay,the Britney 2.0 episode is so depressing. I cried so much in that "Everytime" song. Oh well, here's another update guys. Hope you like it. I apologize for errors in grammar and spelling.**

"Santana?"

Sebastian could not his eyes, the girl in front of him, the one that he saved from bullies years ago. The one whom he gave his most important possession even if it's the only thing that reminds him of his father.

"Yes, yes, yes." Santana blurted out. Her heart beats fast right now.

"Oh god, I can't believe it's you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I've been trying to see you—"

"Sebastian, C'mon let's go, we're going to be late again." One of Sebastian's friend shouted.

"I'm so sorry Santana but I really have to go now. Uhm-can I see you tomorrow?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Uh-sure. No problem." She answered. They both get each other's contact number and left.

* * *

Later that day, Santana and Brittany managed to find a two-room apartment where they could stay for a couple of days. Santana was talking non-stop while Brittany stayed silent and just nod in everything that Santana was saying. That night, they were in their separate rooms. Brittany is lying on her bed thinking of what had happened that day when she heard someone knock on her bedroom door.

"Britt, are you still awake?" Santana asked behind the door.

"No." Brittany answered, the door opened and Santana walked in.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Well, see who's afraid on sleeping alone."

"I'm not scared, I just can't sleep in my room."

"You just want to sleep with me, don't you?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna sleep on the floor if you don't want me here." Santana pouted and put her pillow on the floor.

"But, I can sleep on the floor or on the chair or even while standing." Brittany finally gave in. Santana grinned and transferred on Brittany's bed while Brittany threw her own pillow on the floor. They were both lying, Santana on the bed and Brittany on the floor when the Latina spoke again.

"Britt?"

"Mmm?"

"Lights." Santana said sounding like a baby.

"San, you know that I can't sleep when the lights are off."

Santana popped her head beside the bed and looked at Brittany with her puppy eyes. "Pleeease?"

"Did I mention that I can sleep with my eyes open? I can if I want to. Anything for you Santana." Brittany got up and turn the lights off.

"Thank you Britt. You're the best." Santana said and kissed Brittany on the cheek. It was already dark so she didn't see how red Brittany was after that simple gesture. A few minutes later;

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"If Sebastian didn't love you back, I promise that I'll try to love you." Brittany said nervously, half jolking and half serious. Santana just threw her a pillow for an answer.

"Love you too San." Brittany giggled.

It's already 12 but Brittany still couldn't sleep. She got up and look at Santana who was alresdy sleeping peacefully. Once again, she got her camera on the table beside her bed and took a picture of the sleeping brunette. She was so mesmerized by the brunette's beauty that she forgot to remove the flash of her camera. Santana stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, she spotted Brittany on the side of the bed holding a camera.

"Brittany, stop it. I have to take my beauty rest coz I have a date tomorrow with Sebastian."

Brittany's heart sank when she heard Sebastian's name again. Seriously, the last thing she wants to hear before she sleeps is that name. She then lay on the floor grumpily and managed to get some sleep.

* * *

Brittany is still asleep when she Santana woke up. She returned to her room, cook their breakfast and fixed herself. She was about to leave when she remembered to wake Brittany up to tell that breakfast was ready. On her way to Brittany's room, she heard a loud cry. Santana opened the door and saw Brittany curled up on her bed like a fetus, holding her stomach for dear life and crying.

"Britt! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Brittany didn't answer her, instead she kept on moaning, crying, shouting, all at the same time.

"Brittany."

"Why are you still here?" Brittany managed to speak between her groans.

Santana stared at her best friend, she can't leave Brittany looking like this but she can't bail on Sebastian either.

"Go San, I'll be fine. You don't want to be late on your first date." Brittany said with a painful smile.

"But—"

"Just go!"

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, Santana got up and head to the door. Before the door closes, she heard another loud groan from Brittany.

* * *

Sebastian has been waiting for half an hour where he and Santana planned to meet. He heard a buzz from his phone. _Artie._

"Hey Seb, where are you?" the voice said from the other line.

"Wait for me. She's coming any minute soon."

"Okay, be sure you won't be late again, we have another interview for a radio station."

"I won't Artie, Bye."

He was about to leave when he saw Santana running towards him.

"I'm so sorry Seb, just had an emergency." Santana explained a little out of breath.

"It's okay, what's important is that you came." Sebastian said and handed Santana the roses that he bought.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Look, I really have to go, again. But tomorrow we're going to London. I-I was thinking if you want to come." Sebastian asked nervously.

"It's fine, I'm late anyways. Uhm-sure, London? I'd be glad to." Santana answered.

"Great!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yeah, Great." Santana said and Sebastian kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Santana was so happy on her way back to their apartment but she had this strange feeling that she don't understand, she just can't point a finger on what was it. _Maybe I'm just worried about Britt this morning. Hmm, yeah, I think that was it._

When she arrived, she saw Brittany sitting by the window, drinking her coffee.

"Hey, how was your date?" Brittany asked when she saw Santana.

"T'was fine, although he have to leave early and I'm late but it's really fine."

"Oh, then you're not really meant to be." Brittany joked.

"Whatever. How about you? Looks like you're already fine."

"Well, yeah, it's like magic, the pain was already gone and I'm feeling super fine."_ Apparently, not too fine._

"You know Britt, seems like your stomach pain had a routine, remember when you're supposed to go on your cousin's exhibit but then your stomach hurt that day so you weren't able to attend?" Santana narrated on her way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

"San, will you stop analyzing my stomach pains and connecting it to something random."

"The pain trigger only when you're so tense about something." Brittany heard Santana answer in the bathroom. A minute later, Santana went out, wearing only a robe, drying her hair with a towel.

"Wait Britt, are you nervous for my date with Sebastian?' Santana stopped drying her hair and sat on the bed with Brittany, when the blonde didn't answer, she scooted closer.

"Tell me, Is there a time when you think of me, not as a friend but something more?" Brittany is still wasn't answering, she just stared at Santana, who is now closing their gap. Their faces were only inches away. She gulped at Santana's last question.

"Do you—Do you love me, more than a friend?"

**A/N: What will be Brittany's answer to Santana? A million thanks again for those who are following this story **** .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys. I've read some reviews about Santana not caring about Brittany's feelings, well it's because she didn't know that Brittany loves her and don't worry guys I'll make Santana suffer on the next chapters, she'll discover her love for Brittany or something like that. For now, I warn you for a little Sebtana but it'll be worth it for Brittana soon, I promise. Now, on with the story.**

"Do you—do you love me, more than a friend?"

Brittany stares at Santana then manages to let out a laugh.

"No! Of course not San, It's like disgusting coz you're like my sister." After Brittany said those words, she's sure that she saw something in Santana's eyes, disappointment, relief and sadness all mixed up together.

"Good, and yeah, you're my best friend and that would be odd."

"Sooo , looks like we're going home tomorrow."

"Who told you that we're going home already?"

"What do you mean San?"

"We're going to London."

"What?!"

"And I'm going to call mami and papi now."

Santana got her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh, Sanny, how's New York?"

"It's fine mom. Actually, I called coz I want to ask something." Santana asked Alicia nervously

"What is it mija?"

"Can I—we go to London?"

"London? What,why?"

"I met Sebastian already and he asked me if I could go with him, you know, make up for the lost time."

'Sanny, you have to ask your dad about that,.Carlos!" Santana heard Alicia called Carlos from the other line. "Santana is on the phone." It didn't take long when her dad's voice boomed on the phone.

"Santana?"

"Dad, can I go to New York?"

"Don't let her Mr. L!" Brittany shouts and Santana glared at her.

"Is that Brittany?"

"Yeah, and besides I'm with Brittany so you have nothing to worry about. Please dad." Santana pleaded

"Alright, alright, but be careful Santana."

"Yes dad. Thanks, I love you." After that, Santana hung up and looked at Brittany proudly while the blonde just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The morning after, the both of them went to the airport and head to London. They just slept on the whole trip. When the plane landed, Santana went to the comfort room, while waiting for Santana, Brittany decided to call Carmen.

"Hello Grandma?"

"Oh Brittany, how are you? How's Santana?"

"Uh-we're fine, actually we're in London."

"That's great, then take her to somewhere nice. There are a lot of beautiful spots there."

"We're here for Sebastian's concert grandma."

"What?! Brittany, don't be a fool, just tell her."

"I-I can't, now that Sebastian is here."

"If you can't say it then show it!" Carmen shouts and then hung up, just in time when Santana went out.

"Britt, Seb texted me, they were already outside. Let's go." Santana said. Brittany nodded and followed Santana. They entered a red van, Sebastian and his other friends were inside

"Santana, they are my friends and band mates, Finn, Noah, Artie, Blaine, Mike and Rory." Sebastian said when the two entered the car. The boys waved to them. Santana pointed to Brittany.

"She's Brittany, my best friend." Santana introduced. On their way to the hotel where they will be staying, Sebastian talked about the special connection that he and Santana have since they were kid which earned a lot of teasing from his friends.

"Me and Brittany also have that kind of connection that only the two of us could understand. Right Britt?" Santana said when she noticed that Brittany seems a little left behind. Brittany looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, she kinda saved my butt back then and since then we became the best of friends." Brittany replied and looked outside the car window.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sebastian's friends went to their own rooms while Sebastian guided the girls in to theirs.

"So Brittany, here's the key to your room and Santana, yours was—"

"Uhm-No, I'm going to sleep with Brittany, I can't sleep alone."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't worry Sebastian, she's harmless." Brittany butts in when she heard that Santana was staying with her.

"Oh, okay. So, goodnight girls." Sebastian answered with a smile.

* * *

The hotel has a free breakfast buffet that morning. Sebastian, Santana and Brittany waited in the line. Sebastian was about to scoop rice for Santana when Brittany stopped him.

"She doesn't eat rice in the morning." Brittany said and scooped out the rice from Santana's plate.

"Oh okay. How about some chicken wings." Sebastian asked and placed fried chicken wings on Santana's plate. Once again, Brittany butts in.

"She likes chicken legs." She was about to scoop out the chicken wings that Sebastian placed when Santana spoke.

"No, Its fine. I can eat that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian went to the empty table. Santana glared at Brittany and the blonde just said."When did you start eating chicken wings."

The rest of the day was very exhausting for Brittany, they followed Sebastian to his concert. There was a time when she was talking to Santana, but the Latina seems to be busy with the staring contest that she and Sebastian had while he was singing. And when she was about to took a solo picture of Santana, Sebastian popped out and called his band mates for a picture, Brittany was so annoyed so she pretended to take the picture of the whole group but the truth is she zoomed her camera so only Santana was seen.

They went back to the hotel that afternoon. Santana and Sebastian was walking on the garden.

"Too bad you were not able to sing my favorite song." Santana said

"What song?"

"_I'll be true to you, and everything I do will always be for you.I hope you don't mind, I'll share my feelings, feelings for you_.." Santana began to sing.

"_Coz I'll be close to you no matter where you are. And I'll be close to you, and this I swear and this I swear is true…" _Sebastian started singing also. "You know, many people think it is a love song but—"

"It's for your dad. Back in grade school, I saw you wave at your dad like the one that you did in the music video." Santana said

"You're the only one who noticed that." Sebastian leans closer to Santana but Brittany suddenly appeared behind them so he pulled back.

"Hey guys." Brittany greeted. "Sebastian, you're friends are at the pool and they are waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah, We bought some drinks and I was thinking if we could celebrate at the pool area." Sebastian said .

The three of them went to the pool area. Sebastian's band mates are already swimming. Sebastian takes off his shirt that revealed his abs and jumped on the pool. Santana just stared at him, more specifically at his abs. After a while, Santana also takes off her tank top and shorts. The guys in the pool now are staring at her. Brittany hates it when someone stares at Santana like that so to save Santana from the perverts, she took off her clothes and walked closer to the edge of the pool.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

Santana heard Brittany's voice and looked up. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Brittany heading towards them wearing a red bathing suit. She haven't seen Brittany wearing those in her entire life.

* * *

After swimming, the group gathered at the table where the drinks are placed.

"I remember when Santana used to bring peanut butter sandwich with cheese for her lunch." Sebastian said.

"That's gross man!" Puck commented

"But you like eating that too Seb, you always ask me to bring two sandwiches." Santana defended.

"Aww, puppy love!" Finn chants and the whole group mimics him.

"You know what guys? I do believe in puppy love, first love or whatever you called that thing, coz it stays with you. I know because…." Sebastian said and stared at Santana "mine did."

Brittany once again witnessed the staring contest between the two, she's so hurt so she just drink a bottle of beer followed by another then another until she couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

When most of them was too drunk to talk, they decided to go back in their rooms. Brittany was carried by Mike to their room followed by Santana and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry about that, Brittany doesn't drink." Santana turned to Sebastian

"T'was okay, she's cool."

They are now standing on the door. Brittany is lying on the bed and pretending to sleep.

"Good night." Santana said and Sebastian leaned in to kiss Santana. She didn't saw it coming so she just closed her eyes and let the moment take her. A few seconds later, she pulled away from the kiss.

On the bed,Brittany shut her eyes firmly when she saw them kissing.

"Look, Santana, I was wondering if you could come with me, to my mom's house. She called me yesterday and I want you to meet her uhm- you could take Brittany too." Sebastian asked her.

"I'd be glad to. I'm sure Brittany won't mind."

"Uh-well goodnight."

"Goodnight Seb." Santana replied and close the door. She jumped on the bed and lay beside Brittany whose back is facing her.

"Britt?" Santana shaked Brittany gently but Brittany didn't move and let Santana think that she was already asleep. Santana spoke again.

"Britt, my prayers are finally answered. We're official."

After hearing those words, tears ran down on Brittany's face. She cried until she fell asleep without Santana knowing it.

* * *

"Good morning Britt. You better pack your things now, we're going to Sebastian's house." Santana greeted. Brittany is still lying on the bed while Santana is already packing up her stuff on a suitcase.

"I can't go San."

"Britt—"

"I know you saved my life years ago but I'm really tired San. I can't take it anymore."

"Can't take what Britt?"

"Everything you do San, It hurts in here." Brittany pointed on her heart.

"You'll leave me here?" Santana isn't taking it seriously. She thinks that Brittany was being melodramatic again.

"I should've left you on the plane." Brittany forced a smile.

"I know you can't resist me Britt-Britt." Santana said and lay on Brittany's arms, her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"That's the worst part San, I can't resist you." Brittany said seriously and looked down at Santana.

"Yeah, it's because you love me." Santana laughed she didn't know that Brittany is looking down on her so when looked up, their faces were only an inch away, they were incredibly close that they feel each other's breath on their face.

**A/N: Whew. That was hard. Uhm I apologize again for errors in grammar and spelling. Maybe I won't be able to update quickly these days, Finals are coming up and I have a lot of activities in school. College kinda sucks, I know. But I'll try my best to update, promise. Soo I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, Goodnight!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Did you hear the "Mine" version of Naya Rivera? I cried when I heard it. I hope she and Brittany won't break up. Oh well I recommend the song "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney for this chapter. Again, I apologize for the errors in grammar and spelling. Enjoy**

** Rainezeik: Yup, I'm a Filipino. BTW I love your stories. :)**

"Yeah, it's because you love me." Santana laughed she didn't know that Brittany is looking down on her so when looked up, their faces were only an inch away, they were incredibly close that they feel each other's breath on their face.

"Come on we have to go." Brittany said and went out of the bed. She can't believe that they're lying that close to each other. She almost kissed her.

When Brittany got up, Santana was left dumbfounded on the bed, her heart is still beating fast. Sure, sparks fly when she's with Sebastian but this thing with Brittany? It's like the fourth of July in her chest and her heart was ready to jump out of her ribcage. _What's the matter with me? It's not like the first time that we're lying that close._

* * *

The three of them were in the car that afternoon, on their way to Sebastian's house. Brittany stayed silent on the whole trip, thinking of what had happened earlier between them. Santana too seems to be thinking about something because she only nods when Sebastian was talking to her.

The sun has already set when they reached their destination. They were welcomed by Sebastian's mom, Ally and a lot of Sebastian's cousins and relatives.

"Mom, this is Santana." Sebastian introduced.

"Nice to meet you Santana. I heard so much about you." Ally said and embraced Santana tightly.

"And this is Brittany, her best friend." Sebastian added.

"Hi, I'm beautiful." Ally laughed and embraced Brittany. "Come inside, dinner is ready."

The whole dinning room is packed of Sebastian's relatives. Ally guided Santana and Sebastian on the table. She looks for Brittany and found two girls, probably Sebastian's cousins , already entertaining Brittany, no, not entertaining, flirting. The blonde nods and smiles at them occasionally. Santana felt a tinge of jealousy on the sight.

After dinner, Ally and the others put mattresses on the floor.

"Santana, is it okay of I sleep beside you?" Ally asked.

"It's okay Mrs. Smythe." Santana smiled.

"Brittany, you'll be okay here." Ally said and pointed to the mattress in the other room. The beds are already occupied by the others.

"It's okay. I could sleep in the car." Brittany said. Santana looked at Brittany. She wants to sleep beside her, even if it is in the car but she already said yes to Ally.

* * *

When Santana woke up, she looked around and found that she's the only one left sleeping in the room. Sebastian's relatives left early. She walked outside and feel the cool breeze of the sea. She noticed Brittany walking alone on the shore.

Brittany loves the morning sea breeze. It relaxes her senses. She was walking on the shore when she heard her phone ring. The blonde smiled when Carmen's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brittany what's up?"

"Not good."

"Why?"

"The fight is over grandma. They're together already."

"Don't be silly Brittany, they're not married yet."

"What do you mean grandma?"

"Tell her what you feel, maybe she'd change her mind."

"But she looks happy with Sebastian."

"You'll never know if you don't try honey."

"Brittany." She heard Santana's voice so she turned her phone off quickly without saying goodbye to Carmen.

"Hey." Brittany answered.

"You didn't wake me up."

'You were sleeping so peacefully. Ally said that I should let you sleep more." Brittany said and there's a minute of silence between them.

"Why are you acting like that?" Santana broke the silence.

"Acting like what, San?"

"Like that, you keep on ignoring me since we left the hotel."

Brittany didn't answer, instead she stared at the sea.

"Do we need to talk about something?" Santana asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do we have a problem Britt?"

Brittany turned to face Santana "Yes." She said then silence. _Yes Santana. I can't bear seeing you with Sebastian._

"I have work left at home, Santana. When are we going home?"

Santana is about to say something when she heard Quinn, Sebastian's cousin, called Brittany.

"Brittany, we're going to watch a parade, want to come?" Quinn yelled.

"Sure. That would be fun." Brittany yelled back and ran toward Quinn.

"Santana, Sebastian is waiting for you, he said that you'll watch the parade together."

Santana nodded and look while Brittany left with Quinn.

* * *

Brittany bring her camera with her. Quinn toured her to a lot of beautiful places in London. The other blonde has been extra sweet to her since they arrived at Sebastian's house. She could say that Quinn was hitting on her but she didn't want to turn the blonde down so she let Quinn do whatever she wants, A moment later, they met Santana and Sebastian at the parade.

"Why don't you take Santana somewhere else Seb?" Quinn said when they saw Santana and Sebastian.

"Uh-yeah. Actually, I want to take her to the church but—"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Britt-Britt." Quinn smirked and look at Santana.

Santana is getting annoyed at Quinn, the blonde keeps on hugging and holding Brittany since last night. _Ugh! What a flirt! How dare her call Brittany "Britt-Britt"! I, Santana Lopez, is the only one who calls Brittany "Britt-Britt". I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on this girl._

At that moment, she wants to punch Quinn but instead she flashed a smile at the blonde, a smile sowide that her cheeks might rip off. Brittany looks like she's enjoying Quinn's company.

* * *

Santana and Sebastian was walking on the isle of the church.

"This is where mom and dad get married. I want to get married here too." Sebastian said.

"And who will be the bride?' Santana asked. Sebastian took her hand and kissed.

"You." Sebastian stared at Santana but she looked away.

"Are you happy Santana?' Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Of course, Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, it seems that you don't smile and laugh as much as when you're with Brittany." Sebastian looked down. She felt guilty.

"Sebastian, look, we may have different humors but it doesn't mean that I'm not happy with you." Santana said and cupped Sebastian's cheeks.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, but you have to leave again, you know, for your tour?"

"You can come with me in Singapore."

"Really?"

"Of course Santana." Sebastian embraced her tightly and kissed her.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn have been walking for hours. When they got tired, they decided to look for Sebastian and Santana in the church.

"You and Santana are really close huh?" Quinn asked while they were walking.

"Yeah, We've been friends since first grade."

"You like her, don't you?"

Brittany stiffened at Quinn's sudden question. "Yes, uhm-I mean no, but yes I like her because we're friends and all—" Brittany stuttered.

"I can see the way you look at her Brittany, and it's not a friendly one. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Quinn laughed. Brittany laughed also and feel relaxed with Quinn.

"You have to tell her what you feel though. Before it's too late."

"But I don't want to risk our friendship for this stupid feeling."

"Brittany, trust me. Santana loves you too. I can see it in her eyes. I guess she just didn't know what she really feels yet."

"How'd you know?"

"Duh? She almost kills me with her eyes whenever she sees me near you."

"But your Sebastian's cousin and—"

"That's okay Britt, I won't tell him either." Quinn laughed again but then stops, she was staring at something over Brittany's shoulder. She was about to turn to see what Quinn was looking at but before she could, Quinn pulled her in to a kiss.

* * *

Santana didn't feel anything when Sebastian kissed her. She felt happy, yes, but not hat happy. When Sebastian pulled away and embraced her, she saw Quinn. Quinn was facing her, she was with another blonde. They were a few meters away so she didn't see them clearly. Her heart stops when she realized that the other blonde was Brittany. Quinn and Brittany, they're kissing.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm so anxious about the "Break-Up" in Glee. I hope it won't be Santana and Brittany. Thanks for reading this chapter. Take Care**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Final exams are coming up. Well guys, are you excited for the Glee episode tomorrow? I'm nervous as hell. They told me that Santana and Brittany broke up, so I'm crying my eyes out while writing this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

Quinn and Brittany, they kissed.

Santana stood there like a statue, she could not believe what she is seeing right now that she forgot that Sebastian was standing next to her.

"Whoa. Is that Quinn and Brittany?" She snapped back in to reality when she heard Sebastian spoke.

"Yes."

"Wait. Is Brittany, uhm-gay?"

"What do you think?" she growled and realized that she snapped at Sebastian "Sorry."

"Well, I didn't see that coming. I guess Quinn here got a new girl friend." Sebastian laughed but Santana remained speechless.

"Santana are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

"C'mon let's approach them so we could all go home." Sebastian pulled her and they walked towards Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

Brittany's eyes widen when she felt Quinn's lips touch hers. The moment she realize what was happening, she quickly pulled away.

"What-why did you do that?! Why did you kiss me?"

"Look, Brittany I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" Quinn stuttered

"What if someone had seen us?"

"Brittany, Quinn!" They both turned when they heard their names. It was Sebastian and Santana.

"Oh no. This is not happening." Brittany whispered.

"Relax Brittany. I got this." Quinn assured her and turned to Sebastian."Seb, Santana, we're about to find you."

"So Quinn, Do you want to share something to us?" Sebastian said and winked at Brittany.

"Nah, It's only between me and Brittany. Right Britt-Britt?" Quinn said confidently.

"Uh-yeah?" Brittany answered.

"Good. Can we just go home now?" Santana said flatly, obviously annoyed.

* * *

The four of them walked home. Sebastian and Santana are ahead of Quinn and Brittany.

"What are you planning to do Quinn?" Brittany whispered.

"Nothing. I'm helping Santana realize her true feelings for you."

"Helping?"

"Didn't you see her face a while ago? She's like going to throw me in to a pool of piranhas."

Brittany looked down. "I guess she's just tired Quinn."

"Don't worry Brittany. I'm sure you'll going to thank me soon." Quinn smiled and patted her shoulder.

* * *

That night, Santana couldn't sleep. The image of Brittany and Quinn that afternoon keeps on flashing in her memory every time she closes her eyes. Finally giving up, she walked out of the room and decided to take a walk on the shore.

The light of the moon guided her to the shore. She sat there, watching the calm sea._ What the hell is happening to me? I should be happy that Sebastian and I are finally together and Brittany looks fine with Quinn but—I don't understand. Everytime I see Brittany with Quinn, ugh!_ She picked up a stone and threw it in the water. _I love Brittany, I do, she's my best friend of course but—no. I couldn't be—this is stupid!_ She didn't notice that tears are already flowing from her eyes. She curled up on her knees and sobbed quietly.

"Santana, is that you?"

_Great! Now I'm hearing Brittany's voice everywhere._

"Santana."

Realizing that it's not a weird hallucination, Santana looked behind and saw Brittany walking towards her. Her heart makes a double flip at the sight of her best friend. _Stop it you crazy heart! It's only Brittany, your best friend! Damn it!_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Santana are you crying?" Brittany asked and sat beside Santana.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Santana didn't answer.

"Hey, talk to me, why are you crying?" Brittany lifted Santana's chin up so the brunette would face her.

"I don't know." Santana finally answered.

"You don't know? That's impossible. Tell me, what's wrong?" Brittany put her arms around Santana and pulled her closer while the Latina rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I miss this. I miss you. You keep on ignoring me."

"What do you want San? I'm like a dog that always follows you and Sebastian."

"We're different Britt. Me and Sebastian."

"Of course, you're a girl and he's a boy." Brittany tried to joke.

"Brittany, I'm serious. We're different."

Brittany sighs. "San, imagine in 12 years. I'm sure you have many adjustment periods to overcome. You'll get used to it eventually."

"Britt, don't you like Sebastian?" Santana looked up.

"What? No, I like him. In fact—he's okay."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"San, let's put it this way. Let's say I have a girl friend. What would you feel?"

"Hmm, just by thinking about it, I want to kill whoever that girl might be and pull her eyeballs out." Santana said, thinking of a certain person named Quinn.

"That's what I'm talking about San. That's why I'm staying away. It would be better if we stay away from each other, right? Space."

"But why do you have to change?" Santana cries again.

"San, this situation is different, maybe like the people who adjust around Sebastian, we also need to adjust from changes. So if you and Sebastian are together, it won't hurt me that much. I will be okay."

"But you're not okay."

"No it's not like that, maybe because we've exceeded the line to the point that we're used to each other, only the two of us. That's why other people can't come inside our lives. That's why it's hard for us, for me." Brittany swallowed to stop herself from crying.

"You're leaving me?" Santana cried harder.

"San, you're killing me. I'm not gonna die yet." She let out a shaky laugh and embraced Santana tightly.

"Don't be sad. No matter what happens I'm still your best friend, that won't change." Brittany added and kissed the top of Santana's head.

* * *

That morning, on Sebastian's car:

"Why didn't Brittany come with us?" Sebastian asked Santana.

"She said she have some important things to do." She answered and looked outside the window. They are now heading home.

The truth is, Brittany left early. She didn't even said goodbye to Sebastian, Ally and Quinn. After what happened last night, Santana realized that she must have hurt Brittany so much. She's so busy admiring Sebastian and being jealous at Quinn without even thinking that for Brittany, just seeing her with Sebastian hurts three times more.

* * *

When she arrived at her house, she was welcomed by a nervous looking Alicia.

"Santana, you father wants to talk to you."

"Dad?"

"Santana, ¿por qué no vienes con Brittany?" (Santana, Why didn't you come home with Brittany?)

_ is not good_. Santana knew that if her father started speaking in Spanish then someone is in big trouble.

"Dad, I—I"

"You follow that boy all the way to London, we don't even know him, Santana!"

"I'm sorry dad."

"You hate Marie for letting her suitor here but you didn't think that following that Sebastian to London was worse. You didn't even think about your friend, Brittany. You used her and drag her all the way there for your own happiness. You're lucky she didn't leave you there!"

"I'm sorry dad, mom, but we're already together." Santana admitted.

"Brittany?" Alicia and Carlos said in unison.

She smiled inwardly at the thought of her and Brittany being together, then she remembered that her father was talking to her.

"No. Sebastian."

**A/N: Again sorry for the errors in spelling and grammar. I know this chapter is a little shitty. Thanks for reading guys! Have a nice day. –I hope Santana and Brittany won't break up- Good night to me and Good morning to some of you. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm so depressed about the Brittana break-up and I've been busy coz of final exams. Well today is the first day of my 3-week sembreak so I decided to update this story. Again, sorry for the errors blah blah blah. On with the story.**

The day after Santana admitted to her parents that she and Sebastian are together, she called Sebastian to come over for lunch and to finally meet her family. That lunch is the most awkward lunch of her whole life. Alicia, Carlos and her sister Marie are noticeably quiet and less enthusiastic than they used to be every lunch. Everytime Sebastian tries to crack a joke to lighten up the mood, the three of them would stare at each other, thinking whether they would laugh or not at the corny joke, then eventually either Marie or Carlos would laugh very loud, a fake and exaggerated laugh obviously.

"Your family is cool." Sebastian said when Santana entered the living room holding a photo album and sat beside Sebastian on the couch.

"You think so? Even after that very awkward lunch you possibly have in your entire life?" she laughed.

"Don't be silly, maybe they're still in the state of shock. Well, who wouldn't be? Your daughter went on a vacation then suddenly she have boyfriend when she went home." Sebastian teased and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. "What's that San?" He asked and pointed to the album that Santana was holding.

"Photo album. Memories since I was young." Santana answered.

Sebastian looked at every photo that Santana showed him. He noticed that Brittany is constantly present in all those photos.

"You and Brittany have such a history together." He said quietly.

"Uhm-yeah, because we're childhood friends."

"It's not just that, you've been through so much things together. She's there in every important events in your life. No matter what I do, I can't have that."

Santana stared at Sebastian "Are you jealous?"

"Yes, very." Sebastian answered truthfully. "But it doesn't matter. I'm here, we're together, we could make new memories together right?"

Santana just nodded and smile. Does she really want to make new memories with Sebastian?

* * *

"Ooh, maybe you could add my pictures to your exhibit!" Carmen exclaimed when Brittany told her that she's going to have her very first art exhibit.

"Grandma, it's an art exhibit, maybe next time." Brittany laughed

"Just kidding, c'mon I made some cake, eat first before you start working." Carmen said and pushed her towards the kitchen.

Brittany volunteered to cover Carmen's 40th wedding anniversary. It has been four months since she met her on the plane and it's also four months since she last saw Santana. They haven't spoke to each other yet since their conversation on the beach back in London.

"Oh, hey Santana, sorry to keep you waiting." Carmen said as they entered the kitchen. Brittany snapped back in reality when she heard the name of the person who is currently occupying her mind.

Santana was sitting on the kitchen, drinking the juice that the woman named Carmen gave her. The woman called her yesterday and asked if she could organize a party for a wedding anniversary so now she's here at Carmen's house so she could see the place where the party will be held.

"Brittany, you told me that Santana is good at organizing parties and events so I called her." Carmen explained when she saw Brittany staring at her with a WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THIS face.

Santana turned and she saw Brittany and Carmen. She doesn't know what to say or what to do so she just smiled at the blonde. They both stared at each other for like an eternity.

"Uh-I have to do something." Both of them shouted in unison and turned away from each other after their staring contest. Carmen just shook her head and smiled at the jumpy behavior of the two.

* * *

Santana and Carmen are walking at the spacious garden while Brittany stayed inside the house.

"10 years from now will be our 50th anniversary and I'd still want the both of you to be partners." Carmen said

"Wow 10 years, you and your husband have been together that long huh?" Santana tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, true love. Like you and Brittany, me and John are childhood friends, you know when you're old, when the romance is gone, friendship will forever remain, that kept us together. But there are some love stories that started as strangers, some started as enemies but it's better if you started as friends, like you and Brittany."

"What do you mean? We're not—" Santana asked wide-eyed.

"What I'm saying is you should now that Brittany loves you so much." Just in time after Carmen finished what she was saying, Brittany appeared from nowhere.

"Oh three she is, Brittany, tell Santana what you feel." Carmen turned to Santana "I've been telling her to approach you before it's too late but she kept on reasoning that she's shy, insecure or whatever lame excuses. Santana, Brittany is in love with you!"

* * *

Brittany ran to her car. _God, what am I going to do? _

She heard the car door slammed when Santana got in to the passenger seat.

"Start the car Brittany." Brittany just stared at her.

"I said start the car!" Santana shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me, why do I have to hear it from other people?" the Latina asked Brittany, her voice full of hurt and confusion.

"Why do I have to? You have Sebastian already." Brittany laughed bitterly.

"Even before he came! Why do you have to keep it from me! You're always making fun of me, that I'm Hispanic, that I'm desperate because of Sebastian and all that shit."

"You should have known Santana, you've always been beautiful to me."

"You're good at pretending huh? Wow, I'm so stupid, I didn't even felt it."

"How would you know if you're always thinking about Sebastian, nothing comes out from your mouth except how perfect Sebastian is, how handsome and how great he is. And everytime you tell me that, the more I feel so little and useless. I'm nothing compared to him, I'll never be as perfect as he is!"

Santana was shocked at Brittany's outburst.

"You're a coward! Not only insecure but a coward!"

"Fine, coward it is."

"Yeah, coz if you really love me, you should've fought for me."

"C'mon Santana, if I told you that I love you would you say that you love me too?" Brittany challenged.

"Yes!"

Upon hearing what Santana just said, Brittany stopped the car and looked at the brunette.

"Maybe, I-I don't know, I don't know what to do Britt. I feel that I love you, more than a friend." Santana managed to speak between her sobs.

Brittany released her tight grip on the steering wheel and reached for Santana's face. Santana leaned in on Brittany's touch savoring every inch of the blonde's skin.

"I want to hug you, to kiss you. I want us to be together. I want you to be mine so bad Santana. But because your best friend. I'll let you think this over, I'll let you think of what you truly feel. Maybe you're just afraid because the thing between you and Sebastian is new. I know that if I give you time to think, it'll be possible that you won't choose me, that you'll realize you love Sebastian more. But whatever your decision is, I'll still say this. I love you."

* * *

"Marie, is that your sister?" Vince asked when they entered the house. Marie looked at where Vince was pointing and she saw Santana sitting on a hammock at their front yard, her head down.

"Good evening Santana." Vince greeted nervously. Santana looked up upon hearing Vince voice. Marie noticed that her sister was crying.

"Vince, you say that you love Marie, how are you so sure of that?" Santana asked, clearly not because she wanted to scare him away. Vince just looked at Marie.

"Go home Vince, I'll see you tomorrow." Marie said to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Sanny, our situation is different. Vince is the only person in my life. You, you're torn between a habit and a dream." Marie said as she handed Santana a glass of water and sat beside her on the hammock. Santana told her everything, from the events in London up to the confrontation in the car.

"You're confused between the person you're used to be with and the person you are dreaming of. Does that make sense? Well, anyway, all I know is that, Sanny, you have to make a decision soon, not only for yourself but also for the sake of the two persons who are waiting for you, for your love."

Santana just looked at Marie. _Yes, Marie is right I have to make a decision, and I know what my decision is. _The next day, Santana booked a flight to Singapore, to Sebastian.

**A/N: I know, this chapter is a little shitty. But thanks for reading guys. I'm thinking of adding smut in this story but I don't know how. Haha. Hey Rainezeik can you help me? Oh well, till next chapter guys. Have a nice day **** .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: First, I apologize for the hiatus. I was so busy at school and I have no time to write anymore. I also ran out of ideas, I am planning to make this story long but I can't think of new twists to add so I think I will just end it, maybe 2 or 3 chapters more. Second, I don't like Bram. I think everybody's with me on that. Okay, on with the story. **

Santana is on her way home. She feels so tired yet relieved at the same time. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift on what had happened on the past two days.

* * *

_Santana arrived at Singapore, Sebastian sent a cab to fetch her and take her to the hotel. She asked the driver a multiple times on where Sebastian is but the driver won't tell her._

_When she entered the hotel room, there's still no sign of Sebastian. She scanned the room and found a beautiful red dress on the bed with a note in it._

_**Meet me at the hotel restaurant tonight. I Love You**_

_**P.S I think you look good in red.:)**_

_She smiled when she read the last part of the note. A certain blonde invaded her mind. _

_**San, you should wear red more often.**_

_Brittany_

_She shook her head at the thought._

_It's 7 in the evening when she got out of the hotel room wearing the red dress that Sebastian gave her. A man, probably one of the waiters, guided her inside the restaurant. She looked around the room but she can't see clearly because the room was dimly lit._

_I'll be true to you__  
_

_And everything I do__will always be for you__  
_

_I hope you don't mind__  
_

_I'll share my feelings__  
_

_Feelings for you_

_She finally saw Sebastian in the middle of the room, wearing a black suit, like the ones in romantic movies, holding a guitar and singing, looking at her with full of adoration._

_The first time I saw you__  
_

_I knew that you're the one__  
_

_That I've been waiting for, for all this time_

_Everything around her is like a dream, no, more like a movie, the restaurant, the candles, the dim light, the man in front of her singing all his feelings, everything. _

_Coz I'll be close to you  
_

_No matter where you are_

_At the back of her mind, she knew this is going to happen. Everything is a cliché, like in those movies where boy meets girl, have a romantic date, a candlelight dinner then after that the girl will kiss the boy blah blah blah and they live happily ever after._

_I'll be close to you  
_

_And this I swear, this I swear is true._

_She stared at Sebastian smiling, what she is feeling right now is the same feeling when Sebastian saved her from the bullies back then, when she saw him again at the hotel, the feeling whenever she watch every music video of him for the past ten years, it's all the same._

* * *

"_I hope you had fun tonight." Sebastian fidgets when he accompanied Santana to her room after dinner._

"_I do had fun tonight Seb, don't worry." Santana says and smiles weakly._

"_Are you sure? You seem a little of during dinner."_

"_Nah, I'm just tired, maybe from the flight and stuff."_

"_Oh. Okay."_

_Then there's an awkward silence between the two. They both stood there for a minute until Sebastian finally speaks again._

"_So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Uh-yeah. Sure."_

_Sebastian leaned in to kiss Santana but the brunette pulled away and looked down. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian._

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_Santana didn't answer._

"_Santana, look at me." Sebastian demanded but the girl didn't look at him. He cupped her cheeks gently._

"_I love you."_

_But still, no answer from the brunette._

"_Do you love me?" he asked again, his words full of hurt and confusion. Santana finally looked up._

"_I-I loved you." This time, Sebastian didn't answer. Santana held his hands._

"_I thought I love you—like that." Santana said, tears flowing from her eyes. Sebastian just stared at her. His face blank like his mind can't process what her girlfriend just said. After a minute his expression changed._

"_Well, I thought you love me all along. Guess I was completely wrong."_

"_Sebastian, I'm sorry—" Before Santana could finish, Sebastian's stern voice cut her out._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Just like that then Sebastian walked away. Santana was left on her door crying._

* * *

_She woke up the next morning her head hurts from all the crying the night before. She remembered Sebastian. She got up quickly, took a long cold shower and went out of her room. She knocked on Sebastian's room but he's not there. His band mates told her that he said he's going to take a walk at the garden. Santana went on the hotel's garden and here she saw Sebastian standing beside the railings, staring blankly at the trees around him. Santana took all of her last courage to talk._

"_Hey." She said and stood beside him. Sebastian looked at her briefly and back again to the trees._

"_Hey." He said quietly. Again, there's a silence between them but not like the uncomfortable silence the night before._

"_I'd be lying if I say I'm not mad at you." Sebastian broke the silence._

"_I know." Santana answered , trying hard to control the tears that might fall again anytime._

"_You're the only girl I'd ever love like this." _

_Santana kept quiet, she feels that Sebastian already knew everything. The least she could do now is to listen to him._

"_I have this feeling before that this would happen. But I'm so in love with you that I just ignore what was coming. I love you Santana, so damn much."_

_Santana swallowed when she heard Sebastian._

"_A-and I want you to be happy—even if it means you won't be mine anymore." He croaked out with a sad smile._

_Santana faced him and embraced him tightly. She couldn't control her tears anymore._

"_I-I'm s-sorry." She said. They just held each other for a while till Sebastian pulled away and smiled at her weakly, then he ran and left Santana standing there._

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around. She's still on the cab but the car isn't moving because of the heavy traffic_. Buzz._She felt her cellphone vibrate. _Mom._

"Hello, mami?"

"Santana, where are you?"

"Still at the cab, got stuck on a traffic jam." Santana said, a little bit irritated at the honking cars outside.

"Mija, you better get here now."

Santana knows this kind of tone that her mom uses. Something's wrong. Her eyes widened_. Hurry? Why?_

"Hurry? Mami, what happened? Is there something wrong? Is it Marie? Papi? " Santana panicked. She's sure her heart stopped at what she heard next.

"Brittany."

**So what do you think? Again, I'm so sorry for the errors in grammar or spelling or whatever. Big bear hug and sweet lady kisses for those who read this story. Advance Happy New Year guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all, I can't stop laughing at some of the responses on the last chapter, Sorry to disappoint you guys but I can't make this story longer it may not suit the original storyline, I appreciate the ideas though. **

**Again, errors are on me. Here's another chapter. Enjoy **

Santana panicked. She's sure her heart stopped at what she heard next.

"Brittany."

She almost dropped her phone. _Brittany? What happened to her?_

"Santana?"

She heard her mom but she's not ready to hear what she was going to say next, but then she heard the older Latina laugh on the other line.

"Seriously, Santana, you should stop drinking a lot of coffee."

Her brows furrowed. Her mom speaks again.

"Brittany, today is her art exhibit remember?"

"Oh."

"Are you okay mija?"

"Yeah, yes, yes. I'm fine. Geez mom you scared me to death."

Alicia laughs again. "Okay, just hurry up mija. Bye."

"I will mom, see you. Bye."

Santana let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. She don't know if she could take it if something bad happens to Brittany, specially now that she's ready to open up and to tell Brittany what she really feels. Well, she's kind of ready. She's never been attracted to girls before. Brittany and her used to compliment other girls when they are at the mall. Compliments like 'I like her butt' 'oh look she has beautiful lips'. She admired girls only for their physical characteristics and wish she would have that lips or butt or whatever. And that's the only reason.

Is it?

This feeling is completely new to her.

She looked again outside, their car is still not moving.

"Fuck this traffic. I'm going to walk if I have to."

The brunette pays the driver and started to walk, and then she walks a little faster until she's running. The venue of Brittany's exhibit is more or less 4 blocks away.

* * *

Santana was a little out of breath when she reached the place.

_Okay, Santana. This is it. _She stood at the door and fixed herself before entering. When she entered the room, she was expecting a bunch of people but she was welcomed by blank tables and a bunch of utilities clearing up the place instead.

"I didn't make it."

She looked around the place, everything was perfect. Brittany's first art exhibit, and she's not there. Her heart swells when she saw a picture of her, sleeping. The photos are in black and white and there's a whole lot of them. She feels so bad for not making it on her exhibit. She walked away, nearly tearing up but then she saw a familiar blonde hair through the glass door on the other room.

* * *

The exhibit was a success. Her uncle Steve was there as well as Cedric. Her other relatives, some of the professional photographers, Quinn, grandma Carmen and the Lopez'. Everybody was there, everybody but Santana.

"I guess she choose Sebastian after all." Brittany said and took another shot of whiskey.

"C'mon Brittany, we're not sure of that yet." Quinn tried to comfort her friend.

"But why isn't she here with me now huh Quinn? Tell me!" Quinn fell silent when Brittany's voice rises.

"She's the one who always tells me to go for this, that the day of my exhibit will be great, that she'll be here when that day comes just like every important occasion and every success in my life." Brittany finally broke down and cried. Quinn didn't know what to do. She's not Santana to make Brittany feel better in an instant. The least she could do now is to lend a shoulder to her friend. Quinn scooted closer to the other Blonde and embraced her.

"Sssh. Don't cry Britt, you should be happy today remember?" Quinn says, patting Brittany's back through the embrace. Not long when Brittany starts to relax again, sobbing a little, she pilled away from Quinn arms.

"You're right." _Sniff _"Thanks Quinn, for being here. I know Sebastian is your cousin and all so—"

"Nah, it's nothing. He's old enough to take care of himself." Quinn says and gives Brittany a quick peck on her lips.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Quinn announces and stops when she saw Brittany's reaction on the kiss.

"What? God, Brittany that's just a friendly kiss. Our lips barely even grazed! And besides I already have a loving girlfriend so don't you worry. I'm so not into Blondes like me."

Quinn explained and waved her hands. Brittany finally relaxes and stood up. She turned to the door and found Santana standing there with an unexplainable look on her face.

"Santana." Brittany said but the brunette turned away and ran. _Shit! She saw what Quinn did._

She then looked back at Quinn. The other blonde just nod and gave her a knowing smile. Brittany didn't waste another minute and run after Santana.

"Santana, wait!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short update. Hope you like it. Happy New Year guys. Love love love. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: First of all, Happy Valentines Day y'all! Any plans or dates? Me neither. Second, I'm so so sorry for the long hiatus, my professors are killing me with a bunch of projects and activities. Kay, 'nough said, here's another update for the loveless out there. Again, I apologize for the errors in grammar. Enjoy.**

"Santana, let me explain." Brittany shouts but the Latina didn't stop walking and hailed a taxi.

"Santana, stop. Please."

Finally, the brunette turned around and looked at Brittany.

"What now huh Brittany? Is this some kind of a sick joke? Is this one of your pranks? Well, let me tell you this. It's not funny anymore!" Santana shouted. The weather seems to agree with what she feels at that time. Rain falls and they both stood there in the middle of the road.

"Its not what you—" Brittany tried to reason out but Santana cut her off.

"Of course there's something going on with you and that… that bitch. And here I am, the girl who broke up with her boyfriend just to tell her best friend that she loves her. HER, for fuck's sake. HER, a girl! But now she makes a fool out of herself because that girl is fucking with her ex-boyfriend' cousin!" Santana let out in one breath.

Brittany stood there, shocked of what Santana said. _I think my ears are playing with me._

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"You and Quinn. Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say fuck—" Santana stuttered "I'm angry okay! I—that's just an expression!"

"No, the other one, before that." A little smile is creeping from Brittany's lips while Santana thinks of the things that she just said. But then, she remembered that she's fighting with Brittany.

"It doesn't matter!" The brunette screams. She doesn't know if she's crying or it's the raindrops that's falling from her cheeks.

Brittany walked closer, closer and closer until she's standing in front of Santana.

"It matters San. Every word you said matters." She whispered and held the Latina's waist.

Santana's breath hitched when she felt warm hands encircling her waist. The anger she felt before seemed to evaporate and was replaced by sudden nervousness. She closed her eyes when Brittany forcefully pulled her.

She was waiting for warm lips to touch hers but instead she heard a low chuckle. She opened her eyes and saw Brittany smirking at her.

"We're even now. I saved your life." Brittany stated.

"What?' Santana asked, confused.

"A car was approaching towards you. I pulled you away so that means I just saved your life."

If it was even possible, Santana's face reddened with embarrassment. _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _To prevent further embarrassment, she tried to sound mad again.

"Will you stop changing the subject?!" and she stepped away from the blonde.

"You're so stubborn San." Brittany shook her head, smiling.

"C'mon , I'll take you home." She added and picked Santana up, bridal style, and start walking in the middle of the rain. Meanwhile, Santana shrieked at Brittany's sudden action.

"Put me down!"

Realizing that Brittany won't put her down any time soon, she chose to remain quiet. A while later, she hooked her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled herself up till her face is buried between the blonde's neck and shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, for yelling at you and all." She started. Brittany didn't respond but Santana could feel her smile.

"I broke up with him."

"I know."

Then there's a silence between them. They both felt that there's nothing left to be said. After a while, Brittany knew that Santana was already asleep in her arms. She kissed the smaller girl's hair and said:

"I love you too Santana."

* * *

Santana woke up the next day only to find that she's in her own room. Her head is spinning and she barely remembered what had happened last night. Alicia suddenly entered her room, holding a tray on her hand.

"Mami. How did I get here? What happened last night?"

"Brittany brought you home and took you here in your room. That's all I know. How come you didn't remember?"

"Oh." Santana breathed then it all came back to her.

"_I broke up with him"_

"_I know."_

"Where is she?"

"Well, in her apartment. I told her to stay the night but she insisted that she had to go home." Alicia said and eyed her suspiciously.

"Did something happen between you and Brittany last night?"

Santana's eye widened. "What? No! Nothing happened between us, we're uh—just uhm—"

Her mom stared at her intensely and laughed. "Santana, I was asking if you had a fight with Brittany or what, not _happened_ as in sex."

"Mami!'

"What? You're the one who's over reacting on what I said. " Alicia put her both hands up as if saying that she's innocent.

"Here, just eat your breakfast." Her mom laughed again and got out of her room.

* * *

After eating her breakfast and battling with her mind ( or heart) if she should go and talk to Brittany, she finally made her decision.

On her way to Brittany's apartment, she rethinks everything that happened last night.

_Why is she so calm about this? She's even smiling. Are they official?_

She's so preoccupied by these things that she didn't even realize that she's on Brittany's doorway and 10 minutes has already passed that she's just standing there and holding the doorknob. The sound of a fallen glass inside Brittany's apartment wakes her from her train of thoughts.

"Brittany?" she asked through the door. No answer.

"Britt? It's me, Santana." She tried again and pressed her ear against the door. Still no answer.

"Britt are you okay in there?" giving up, Santana twisted the knob and entered the apartment. And there she found Brittany, lying motionless on the floor beside the broken glass, unconscious.

"Brittany!"

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's a little bit shitty. Let's just watch Glee tomorrow or to some of you, today. Reviews make me happy. Thanks for reading. Love youuu.!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: A big hug for those who continue to read this story. I appreciate it, really. I'm in the mood to write another update because of the last episode, I'm sorry but I really don't like Quinntana, coz I still believe that Brittana is ENDGAME. So ladies and gays, I present you chapter 12. Enjoy! All errors are on me.**

"Brittany!"

She wasted no second and run to the unconscious blonde on the floor. She took Brittany's wrist and search for her pulse. She was relieved when she felt some sign.

Santana managed to take Brittany to her room and clean the broken glass on the floor. After that, she went back to Brittany's room and touched Brittany's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Geez, Britt. You're burning." She said to no one. She then went to the kitchen and poured warm water in a basin and look for a clean towel. She also looked for some packed noodles for Brittany to eat. When she returned to the room, she found the blonde curled up in her bed and shaking uncontrollably.

Santana's heart broke at the image of the girl in front of her.

_Why didn't she call me or anyone if she's sick?! She could die of fever without anyone knowing it_.

Then she thought of how Brittany kept her feelings for her, of how she always kept something that she thinks will get anyone especially Santana in to a hard time. It's all because of her. She shook her head furiously to prevent the tears that threaten to fall down in any second.

_Now she needs me._

She sat at the edge of the bed holding the bowl of noodles she prepared for Brittany.

"Britt, you have to get up, you have to eat." She said gently. Brittany finally opened her eyes, looked weakly at her and nodded. She then helped Brittany elevate her head a little so she could eat. Brittany was about to take the bowl from her when she noticed the girl's trembling hand so she took the bowl away.

"No, I'll feed you. You're shaking."

* * *

The blonde didn't even managed to eat all of the soup that Santana made because after only a few spoons, she gave up and vomited all over herself. Santana then, went to her closet and found a cute sweatshirt with printed ducks on it and pajamas. When she came back at the room holding a basin of water and towel, Brittany was already sleeping. She was currently admiring the sleeping figure of the blonde when she remembered, '_Wait, she's supposed to change her clothes',_ the other part of her says, '_Oh grow up Lopez! She's sleeping so you have to change her up yourself'. _After battling with her mind whether to dress Brittany up which also means she have to undress her friend too, or just let her sleep looking like a mess, she chose the first option.

_It's not like I haven't seen her naked before._

She started unbuttoning Brittany's shirt slowly then wiped a damp cloth to her face, her arms, her neck- _God, this is harder than I thought!-_ then her chest and down to her perfectly toned abs and stomach till her body was clean. She also managed to change Brittany's clothes without waking her up.

* * *

Santana lied down on the couch next to Brittany's bed after taking care of her. She stared at the blonde and eventually drifted to sleep. After an hour of nap, she was awaken by some kind of yell or moan beside her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Brittany thrashing back and fort on her bed mumbling words in her sleep.

"Saaan, please don't leave!" Brittany said incoherently, her eyes shut closed.

Santana quickly stood up from the couch and sat beside Brittany.

"Sssh. Britt, I'm here." She cooed and tucked some fallen strand of hair from Brittany's damp forhead to her ears. She was surprised when Brittany gripped her hand tightly, holding on for her dear life and pulled her.

"nnntanaa." Brittany said once more, crying.

"Britt,wake up, I'm never gonna leave you okay?" Santana palmed the blonde's cheeks and wipe some of the tears from the girl's face. Brittany kept on shaking uncontrollably. The brunette, scooted closer and embraced her bestfriend tightly.

"Sssh. Britt, stop. Don't worry. Honey, I'm here."

Santana could not remember how long she's been holding Brittany like that until she stopped shaking and was breathing evenly. She then lay beside Brittany, spooning her from behind, holding her close by the waist protectively until she, herself drifted back to sleep, again.

* * *

"_Brittany."_

_She looked around, but it's so dark, she can't see a thing._

"_Brittany"_

_She heard the voice again, calling her softly. She knew that voice._

"_Brittany, I'm here."_

_She tried to follow where the voice came from, she walked and walked endlessly until she saw a door. When she entered the door, everything became white._

_She closed her eyes from the blinding light._

_And then she saw Santana standing in front of her. She's so near but no mater how hard she tries, she can't reach her. She tried to run but Santana turned away._

"_San, wait for me! Where are you going?!" she said._

"_San, please, don't leave me!" she called. but Santana just smiled at her. And then she saw Sebastian grinning at her while pulling Santana farther away from her._

"_Santana!" she called out crying. She felt a pair of arms pulling her away by the waist and then…_

* * *

Brittany woke up exhausted. It was just a dream. She was about to get up when she felt someone beside her, holding her waist. She turned her head and saw Santana, sleeping peacefully. She then realized that the brunette has been with her all these time, unlike in her dream or more likely, nightmare, Santana didn't leave her. She took care of her. She tried to get up but Santana just pulled her closer, her brows furrowed as she held her tighter as if she's like a kid who's hugging her favorite teddy bear and don't want to let go. When Brittany stopped moving, she saw Santana smile contently.

Not wanting to wake the Latina up, she lay back again and smiled.

_I absolutely won't mind sleeping again if it means she's going to hold me like this…_

**A/N: What do you think? R&R guys. Love lots.. **


End file.
